The present invention relates to an electrophotographic recording material comprising an electrically conducting layer support, an optional insulating intermediate layer, a photoconductive layer comprising at least one layer, said photoconductive layer comprising a charge carrier-generating dyestuff, a photoconductor as charge-transport compound, a binder and customary additives. The present invention relates in particular to a recording material comprising an electrically conducting layer support; an optional insulating intermediate layer; a dyestuff layer containing a charge carrier-generating dyestuff; and an organic photoconductor layer containing a charge-transport compound.
The recording material of the present invention is especially suitable for a lithographic printing form which can be produced by electrophotographic means, or for printed circuits comprising a suitable electrically conducting layer support, and a photoconductive layer which contains alkali-soluble binders.
The use of dyestuffs as charge carrier-generating compounds in organic photoconductor layers is known (see, e.g., German Pat. No. 2,239,923, corresponding to British Pat. No. 1,416,603; German Pat. No. 2,246,255, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,520; and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,314,051, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,717). The known dyestuffs possess good photosensitivities which are, for instance, in the region from 420 to 650 nm.